


525,600 moments with you

by alexdxnvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, based off seasons of love from rent, fun fact about me I'm actually musical trash and I love fluff so here have musical-based fluff, just a little multi-shot drabble thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9447146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexdxnvers/pseuds/alexdxnvers
Summary: "The first year, their first year, Alex is a bundle of nerves and fear and doubts but she’s also drowning in happiness and Maggie just laughs and calls Alex her favorite dork, and Alex doesn’t think she’s ever genuinely smiled as much with anything as she has with Maggie Sawyer (... except maybe with Kara). She doesn’t even realize that she’s started measuring the past 365 in little moments with Maggie."Inspired by Seasons of Love from RENT... so it's actually going to be pretty easy to guess all the little drabbles that are going to be in this fic.





	1. In daylights, in sunsets

_In daylights, in sunsets:_

Alex thinks that Maggie Sawyer is the most beautiful woman she’s ever seen.

And she says so, once, when their elbows on Alex’s bed criticizing articles in a science magazine and just _talking,_ because Alex has never really been able to honestly talk to someone in her life except for Kara. Maggie’s head is thrown back laughing at something Alex says, and the thought just blurts out of Alex’s mouth.

One of Maggie’s eyebrows comes up, and Alex immediately flushes a bright red.

“Is that so, Danvers?”

And that’s when Alex hears the lilt in Maggie’s voice, sees the teasing glimmer in her girlfriend’s eyes, and just smiles as Maggie tugs her in for a kiss. She’s still grinning when they break apart.

“That’s right, Sawyer.”

They finish flipping through the magazine, and Maggie tosses it into a corner of the room before tugging Alex to lie besides her on the bed.

“Tell me something,” Maggie whispers.

“What do you want to hear?”

“Anything,” Maggie says. “I want to know everything about you.”

They fall asleep talking, and listening, and learning, legs tangled as they’re laid out sideways on the bed.

Most mornings, Alex and Maggie are up before the sun, rushing to work and their busy but blissfully intertwined schedules. But it’s Friday night, and they have the weekend off, unless something comes up that their departments can’t handle.

And nothing does.

Alex wakes up with a mouthful of dark hair, pulling the strands free from her mouth with a finger. It’s bright, and it takes Alex a few moments of blinking for everything to come into focus. Sunlight’s streaming in through the windows, brightening up every surface in her apartment.

Then there’s Maggie, silhouetted against the rising sun, and Alex just lays her head back down and tries not to stare in a creepy way, running her fingers through Maggie’s hair, trying to catch all the stray strands illuminated by the rays of the light.

_Yep. Definitely the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen._

One special agent and a cop? Moments of peace are far and few between, but this. This turns out to be the calmest day they’ve ever been able to spend together. Alex can’t believe they haven’t been disturbed, even by the time she’s hauling Maggie behind her on the stairs to the rooftop, blanket and a light dinner in hand.

Alex might have found her place with ease of access for Kara and other alien contacts in mind (and the DEO liked having their agents in a slightly more open area instead of stuck in the worst of the downtown traffic in an emergency), and as she sets up their little meal on the park bench someone had once dragged up there, she appreciates the clear line of sight her place affords them. They can see right between two clusters of buildings, and all across one of National City’s biggest parks.

“Killer view,” Maggie says, grinning as she digs into her sandwich.

“Yeah,” Alex replies, looking out at the trees in the middle of all this glass and steel and concrete. Her gaze slides over to Maggie, who’s busy watching the traffic and the soccer game happening in the distance. Maggie, who’s illuminated for the second day by the sun and Alex can almost feel her heart swelling in her chest.

“Yeah” Alex repeats under her breath, grinning stupidly into her sandwich and not even bothering to justify it when Maggie shoots her a curious glance.

“Anything you want to share with the crowd, Alex?”

And Alex flushes again, almost knocking over her soda as Maggie tugs her closer and laughs.


	2. In midnights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, just little Sanvers things in the middle of the night.

_In midnights:_

Maggie’s pretty sure the bed wasn’t this cold when she fell asleep. She sits up, taking a moment to orient herself in the darkness, and then she realize’s what’s missing.

“Alex?” Maggie calls, even though she’s not really expecting a response. She gives the lump of blankets next to her a suspicious look in the dark before deciding that yes, there’s no way that her girlfriend’s curled up under there. Groaning to herself, Maggie swings her legs out of bed, flinching as her feet meet the cold floorboards. This is why she prefers staying over at Alex’s place: Maggie had bought her apartment when she’d first moved to National City and on her starting salary, and had never really had the time (or cared enough) to bother looking for something better over the years.

And besides, the kind of flings that Maggie’s had over the past few years? Not really the kind of relationships were any party cared about the state of her barely lived in apartment, even though Maggie feels bad about it sometimes, now that she’s dating someone who’s opinion she actually cares enough about, and her place barely holds a candle to Alex’s comfortable apartment.

But then again, it doesn’t really matter, because if Alex Danvers is going to care about anything, it’s not going to be the state of her apartment.

Maggie walks out into the hallway, adjusting the thermostat and relaxing slightly as she feels warm air wash over her from the closest vent. Now that that’s taken care of, she turns in the other direction, towards the lights coming from her tiny living room.

“Alex?” Maggie calls again. “Alex, it’s midnight. If you’re up working, I swear to god...”

Maggie slows slightly as she enters the room, taking in it’s current state. Alex’s work bag is tipped over on the floor, sheets of graphs and charts and reports scattered across the coffee table. Alex’s phone is still glowing and open to her messages, and even from several feet away, Maggie can recognize Winn’s contact photo on the top of the screen.

Maggie crosses the room, a gentle reprimand already on her lips. Just a few hours earlier she’d had to persuade Alex to put down her work and get some rest, because really, J’onn of all people won’t hound Alex for missing one deadline, and this report isn’t due for another few days to begin with. But Maggie gets where Alex is coming from, knows how easy it is to get all-consumed in paperwork, because she’s more than guilty of it herself, and sometimes they just need to remind each other that the work can wait.

But when Maggie walks around to the front of the couch, her heart kind of melts, because Alex’s knees are tucked up against her chest, and her cheek is smushed to a piece of paper, and she’s out here _alone_ on the couch, sound asleep.

“Oh, honey,” Maggie whispers, half-exasperated but fighting a small grin, because Alex Danvers is too precious of a human being for her to deal with, and it’s late, and Maggie is too fucking gay for this.

If she could, Maggie would carry Alex back to bed, but with Alex completely out of it and with her slight height advantage working against them, that’s pretty much out of the picture. Instead, Maggie extracts the page from under Alex’s cheek, rearranges the pillows under Alex’s head, makes half of an attempt to uncurl her girlfriend’s legs (because really, her couch isn’t that comfortable and it’s going to hurt in the morning) before pulling a blanket over Alex.

Maggie drops a quick kiss to Alex’s forehead and heads back to bed... but five minutes later she realizes that she doesn’t feel right, leaving Alex alone in the living room.

_Jesus, it hasn’t even been that long and I already can’t go to sleep without her._

This time, when Maggie heads back out, she’s hauling half the sheets off her bed and a pillow with her. She drops everything down into a makeshift pile of a bed between the coffee table and the couch, then proceeds to almost die when she comes back from turning off the lights and trips over her own pillow.

 _I’m getting too old for this_ , some part of Maggie thinks as she settles down on the floor, feeling a bit too harshly the hard surface under her hipbone where she hasn’t laid down nearly enough blankets. Maggie reaches up, finding Alex’s hand on the edge of the couch and intertwining their fingers. And really, it doesn’t matter that Maggie’s probably going to hurt in the morning, but with Alex’s steady breathing above her and a warm hand in hers, Maggie couldn’t care less.

“Night, babe,” Maggie mumbles, not expecting any response... but right before she falls asleep, Maggie’s sure that she feels Alex’s fingers tighten around hers.

* * *

 

The first thing Alex notices when she wakes up is that her back is _killing_ her, and that she hasn’t slept for that long, seeing as it’s still dark in the living room. Alex arches her back slightly, trying to work out the kinks, and it takes Alex not being able to brace herself against her stretch and almost slipping off the couch to realize that someone’s hand is gripped tightly within her own.

Alex peers over the edge of the couch, and in the darkness she can just make out the top of Maggie’s head, nestled between sheets and her pillow.

And Alex thinks that she can’t possibly be more in love with anyone than she is right now.

Carefully, Alex drops off the side of the couch and catches herself on her knees and free hand, mindful not to land on Maggie. Slowly, Alex tugs her sleeping girlfriend into her arms, then pulls Maggie slightly on top of her, putting most of her body between Maggie and the hard floor. Right away, Alex sees Maggie relax slightly in her grip and smile sleepily... and that alone is worth Maggie getting upset with Alex in the morning, when she has to haul Alex up off the floor, because Alex can see the happiness in her eyes when she finally has Alex up, and leads them both back to their proper bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, chapter number two! I don't know why I've literally just decided to drop fluff everywhere, but we can always do with a bit of Sanvers fluff, so... eh :) Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it!


	3. In Cups of Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where the NCPD coffee machine is broken the day after Maggie's spent most of the night out, working.

They have people for this, people whose job it is to run around fulfilling small errands. Still, if she’s free, Alex now insists that she can run down to the NCPD to hand over files or collect paperwork, and  _ really _ , it’s no trouble at all, she’s heading in that direction during her break anyways.

The first few weeks, there’s confused glances shot over at J’onn as Alex lifts files out of the hands of other agents and heads quickly for the door, but J’onn just shoots Alex an exasperated look (there’s amusement in his eyes, though, and everyone can see it), and waves the agents on to find some other task to complete.

Maggie tried, for a little while, to hide the way she instantly brightened whenever Alex walked into the control room, flashing her FBI badge. People stop questioning why the FBI is always hovering around cases in National City, because soon it’s clear exactly who the government agent is when Detective Sawyer can barely stop herself from following Agent Danvers around the room with her eyes. Any doubt is gone when Alex’s work at headquarters is done, and instead of leaving, she always heads straight for Maggie’s desk, and Maggie grins and scoots over in her chair so Alex can sit down, and the two women practically glow as they talk and laugh together for a few minutes, heads close, before Alex inevitably gives Maggie a small squeeze and gets up to go.

It’s jarring, Detective Maggie Sawyer, always the professional, one of their best cops, always down to business, being so  _ human _ . It scares the interns, who seem to be waiting for the other shoe to drop, but the older cops, the one’s who have been on the force with Maggie for years, place bets on how long it’ll take for Maggie to loosen up enough to let Alex kiss her at work before she leaves.

It’s a lost bet for all of them, partially because Maggie isn’t stupid and knows she’s still at work and knows that they’re already skating the line of too much PDA while she’s still working and Alex is supposed to be dropping in for professional reasons, and partially because Maggie catches wind of the betting a few days after it had starts, and she tells Alex, and (after that time when Alex dropped by four times in a week and didn’t even stop by Maggie’s desk, when she and Maggie didn’t even glance at each other once, though anyone looking too closely would have seen the small smirks on both their faces, and everyone is suddenly scrambling to change their bets) it’s almost two months later when Maggie grabs Alex’s arm as she stands to leave, and Alex smiles and lets one hand tip Maggie’s chin up as she leans back down, and their paperwork intern drops the pile of case files he was holding on the other end of the room and sheets go flying.

The DEO busts an alien trafficking ring selling off-planet drugs to humans (the results weren’t pretty), and when they finish interrogating the affiliated humans, they go straight down to NCPD to be dealt with on that end. Alex accompanies the convoy downtown (no one even blinks anymore when Agent Danvers wordlessly attaches herself to NCPD errands) and oversees the hand-off and the paperwork. Then, when everything has been dealt with, Alex leaves the others to head up to the squad room to pay Maggie a visit.

It’s lunch time, and Alex is half expecting to pass by Maggie eating with some of the other officers, but the balcony where they tend to take to take a quick lunch is devoid of the brunette, and a glance out a window tells Alex that Maggie isn’t out in the station’s courtyard either. Maggie’s taken to making sure that she doesn’t eat while working after chasing Alex for not looking out for herself, and by the time Alex reaches the squad room, she’s pretty sure that Maggie has to be holed up in a meeting or something. Alex wouldn’t be surprised: a brawl in a bar downtown last night had kept her out (and Alex reading on the couch waiting, even exhausted as she was after her own bust) until almost four in the morning, and Maggie had barely gotten two hours of sleep before giving Alex a quick kiss to the temple and scooting to work with her unfinished paperwork.

The second Alex steps into the room, she’s pretty sure that she hears at least two different people exhale something that sounds suspiciously like, “Oh, thank  _ God. _ ” Puzzled, she weaves through the desks, brightening as she spots the top of Maggie’s head.

“Hey, Maggie!”

Maggie’s hunched over her desk, resting her head against one of her hands as she reads and taps the table with the pen in her hand. She doesn’t really seem to notice Alex’s approach, or register her voice. Alex frowns, shooting a glance around the room for some kind of hint as to what’s up, but everyone seems to be studiously avoiding looking in their direction.

“Mags,” Alex says, a little louder. Maggie jolts in her seat, the pen flying. She quickly looks up at Alex, who barely has time to hide her amused look.

“Oh, hey,” Maggie manages, eyes wide and looking slightly confused. “What’re you doing here?”

“I thought I’d swing by since I was here and see if you wanted to go get lunch, but clearly food isn’t that high on your priority list right now.”

Maggie raises an eyebrow, looking back at her desk with a look that almost seems to tell Alex that she hasn’t seen any of the paperwork in front of her before this moment.

“Is it lunch time already?” Maggie asks, rubbing her temples and shooting Alex a sheepish grin that’s almost Kara-worthy. “Sorry, guess I just got carried away.”

“Babe,” Alex says, “I’m pretty sure you were just dozing off.”

“... no?”

“Yes.”

“No, really, I wasn’t-”

“Maggie, I have eyeballs. And also, this is  _ me  _ you’re trying to argue with.”

Maggie huffs, shifting over in her chair as a clear invitation for Alex to squish in next to her. The taller woman does, wrapping one arm around Maggie’s waist and shooting a look over Maggie’s head at everyone hastily averting their eyes again that threatens certain death if anyone tries to pull anything. 

“What’s up, Maggie?” Alex asks, keeping her voice low.

Maggie, in a very uncharacteristic move that Alex hasn’t really seen from her  _ ever _ , just kind of flails both hands at the pile of folders on her desk, then sighs.

“It’s just a lot,” she finally comes up with. “Except not really, and this is definitely nowhere near the most case files I’ve had to get through? But my head’s killing me and everything’s just kind of…”

Maggie frowns, fingers drumming her desk as she tries to come up with the right word.

Alex, on the other hand, has been watching Maggie carefully since she walked into the room, and now she’s pretty sure she has a good inkling of what’s off in her girlfriend’s normally unshakable routine at work.

“Want me to get you a coffee or something?” she asks, and knows she’s hit the mark when Maggie let’s out a longing sigh and slumps against Alex.

“Don’t bother, the coffee machine’s been broken all morning and no one’s been able to fix it,” Maggie says. “Should have made myself a cup before I left this morning.”

“I can go get you some from the place down the road,” Alex offers, and she’s sure she’s never seen Maggie perk up that quickly before.

“Seriously?” Maggie asks, then at Alex’s nod she lets out a quiet squeal that’s normally reserved for the privacy of home and throws her arms around Alex, completely ignoring the money that’s now passing hands around the squad room. “Oh my god, Alex, you’re the best.”

Alex laughs and lets Maggie give her a quick peck on the lips before she gets up and walks to the doors, but as soon as she hits the hall, Alex practically jogs down the stairs and across the street to get Maggie two cups of coffee from the cafe across the way, and then to the drugstore a block down the road to get something for Maggie’s headache. Maggie practically lights up when Alex gets back, taking the medicine and both cups from her and practically gulping down the first few sips.

“God, have I told you that you’re the best girlfriend ever?” Maggie asks, pulling Alex down for a quick kiss on the cheek.

“It may have come up, yes,” Alex replies, and she hovers by Maggie’s side for another few minutes until her phone beeps with a call from the DEO. Maggie walks down to the exit with her, ignoring the look of the receptionist and she gives Alex a proper kiss.

“Stay safe,” Maggie says, as she always does. “And thank you, for the much needed caffeine.”

Kara, as it turns out, visits the NCPD within an hour of Alex leaving to talk to an officer about her scheduled appearance at an event to help out some charities. No one’s surprised when Supergirl swings by to talk to Detective Sawyer, even though a few people blink when she’s suddenly gone from the room and then  _ back again,  _ dropping off another large cup of coffee with a laugh and a goodbye. No one stops to comment on the strange closeness between Detective Sawyer and National City’s resident hero, because Maggie’s now well back up to her usual standards of awareness but with the slightly dangerous addition of excess energy. No one’s quite willing to get on her nerves with that combination going, so Maggie is left to her devices as she does her usual rounds, finishing her case files and doing a quick patrol around the neighborhood and her usual check of the streets around L-Corp. She ends the day stuck in a patrol car with an extremely chatty rookie, waiting for a suspect to show up at his house so that they can bring him in for a quick interrogation. 

Maggie starts twitching ten minutes before their guy pulls up, the warrant crinkling between her fingers.

Alex is texting Kara in bed when Maggie gets back, coming in through the bedroom door with an almost finished slice of pizza in her hands. Alex barely has the time to look up and say hello before Maggie’s done cramming it into her mouth, stripping off her jacket and falling into bed besides Alex.

“How was-”

“Mngh, crashing so hard right now, babe,” Maggie mumbles, tugging Alex down to lay besides her. Maggie’s out like a light within the minute, and Alex carefully pulls the sheets up over them, feeling Maggie’s heart still going slightly jittery when she pulls the detective closer.

Alex nuzzles into the top of Maggie’s head, and makes a mental note to remind Kara not to try and provide more aid the next time Alex texts and says she’s made a coffee-run for a detective in need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for pointless drabble! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :) 
> 
> As many of you probably know, this month is femslash february, and I'm trying to write as many fics as I can this month (... and also remembering to put them on here, because I think I've got one or two on my tumblr that haven't migrated to AO3 yet). Anyways, if you want to request or leave any prompts or whatever for Supercorp or Sanvers or Cophine or really anything Supergirl, Orphan Black, or Doctor Who that's gay as hell... feel free to hit up my ask box on my tumblr alexdxnverss :)


	4. In inches, in miles

The first time Alex wakes up with Maggie’s arm thrown over her stomach, the other woman radiating a ridiculous amount of warmth for someone so small, she can’t fight the huge grin that spreads across her face as she tugs Maggie closer to her and rests her cheek on the top of her girlfriend’s head. There’s something rolling in her stomach, unused to holding someone this close for no reason other than just contact, unsure of how Maggie might react, but Alex feels the slight flutter of nerves settle when Maggie unconsciously loops her arms around Alex’s waist, relaxing into the taller woman. Alex doesn’t think she’s ever been happier than she is in the moment when Maggie finally wakes up, blinking sleepy eyes up at Alex before her face softens and she gives a small smile.

“Hey, you,” Maggie whispers, tightening her hand in Alex’s shirt just enough for Alex to feel the motion.

“Hey,” Alex whispers back, laughing quietly when Maggie stretches up to give Alex a quick kiss.

Alex loves it like this, getting to hold Maggie so close that there’s no space between them. She doesn’t know if it’s something she picked up from years of watching over Kara, but there’s soon never end to cataloguing the space between them.

Alex loves it when Maggie is inches away, sitting on the edge of the bed and reaching over to run her fingers through Alex’s hair while Alex is still half asleep. Alex loves being squeezed in next to Maggie in a booth at the bar with all their friends, close enough to be able to see Maggie out of the corner of her eye no matter where she turns, close enough to be able to tell that Maggie’s been borrowing her shampoo, again, when she’d stayed over the night before.

Alex knows exactly how many miles there are between the DEO and the NCPD, knows exactly how many minutes it takes them to reach each other during work and the best roads to take at any time of the day. More often than not, Alex’s phone goes off in the middle of Winn rambling about some new technology, because Maggie’s stopping by the coffee shop exactly two miles away from base and asking if Alex wants her usual and if Kara’s there to be drowned in pastries, and Alex always knows exactly how long she has to wait before she can turn around and see Maggie coming down the stairs. 

“Right on time,” Alex whispers, drawing Maggie in for a quick kiss in the middle of the room as her girlfriend hands her a coffee.

“Maggie, why does Alex always set the exact same countdown whenever you come by with coffee?”

“Schott, my girlfriend is a giant fucking nerd.”

Maggie’s aunt has an accident at work and ends up in the hospital, and Maggie barely hesitates after making sure Alex is okay with it before flying back to Nebraska. It happens so suddenly that Alex almost doesn’t make it to the airport to see Maggie off, but this is the first time since they’ve gotten together that Maggie will be so far away, and Alex ends up abusing her badge to bypass security and get to the gate to draw Maggie into a tight hug before Maggie has to get onto the plane.

Alex waits up for Maggie’s call, knowing that it’ll be a while before her girlfriend situates herself enough to have a free moment.

“How is she?” Alex asks, even though her mind is going _Maggie Maggie Maggie_ so quickly that there’s barely room for any other thought. 

“Fine,” Maggie answers. “A little banged up, her arm’s broken, so she’ll probably have some trouble for a few days, but it’s all good.”

“I’m glad,” Alex says. “I miss you.”

“I’ve been gone for like, seven hours, Danvers.”

“Still.”

“I know,” Maggie says quietly. “I miss you too.”

When Maggie finally gets on her plane back home at the end of the weekend, Alex counts down the miles, counts down the minutes, until Maggie finally touches back down in National City, Alex counts down the feet as Maggie walks towards her, a smile spreading across her face, and Alex thanks god as the inches between them disappear as Maggie lets Alex wrap her in a big hug.

And then Maggie lets Alex go, knows Alex needs to do this _one thing_ on her own terms, watches the space between them increase. Alex panics over the controls as the ship launches into the air, and as she tries to reprogram everything, it doesn’t occur to her that out of the corner of her eye, she’s watching the number of miles they are above the ground slowly increase, pulling her away from Maggie down below. 

When Alex gets back to the DEO, tired and slightly in pain from Kara sobbing and hugging her a bit too tight the second they’d gotten back to the ground, Maggie’s watching her from Winn’s desk. Smiles weakly, but doesn’t approach Alex, doesn’t give Alex much more than a small nod. 

“I’ve got to swing by my lab before we go, okay?” Alex says, not sure exactly what’s going on between them, not sure if Maggie’s going home with her, not sure if Maggie wants to follow her to the lab. But when she glances over her shoulder, Maggie’s trailing behind her down the hall to her lab.

And the second the door shuts, even though they’re surrounded by glass and there’s really not much of an illusion of privacy, Maggie reaches out and tugs Alex to her and presses her face into Alex’s chest as her arms tighten around Alex’s waist. 

“Maggie?” Alex asks, looking down at the trembling frame of her girlfriend.

Maggie pulls back slightly, staring up at Alex’s eyes for a long moment. “Show me,” she says eventually. “Show me how far.” 

Alex understands, and Alex pulls herself from Maggie’s grip (even though Maggie instantly latches onto her arm and follows her across the room, and that’s how Alex knows how shaken her girlfriend is, because Maggie’s affectionate, yes, but she’s never, ever been clingy). She tugs a few books from her shelves and grabs a map from a drawer, and spreads them out on her desk as best as she can with the arm Maggie isn’t holding onto.

Forty-six billion light years.

More miles than either of them can count.

And that’s only the _observable_ universe, the length of the universe that the world outside the DEO is aware of.

“You _fucking_ idiot,” Maggie says eventually, and Alex isn’t quite sure if it comes out as a strangled laugh or a sob.

“Hey, I’m still here, aren’t I?” Alex points out.

Maggie mumbles something in response to that, something that Alex doesn’t quite catch and that Maggie won’t repeat. They end up following everyone to the bar to celebrate the rescue, and Maggie stays pressed up against Alex’s side the whole time. Maggie never lets her hands fall away from Alex’s waist at red lights when they ride her bike back home. Maggie disappears into the bathroom for so long that Alex eventually gives up, strips off her outfit in favor for a long t-shirt, turns off the lights, and falls into bed.

It takes a long while for Maggie to finally join her, sliding under the covers and reaching out instantly for Alex, who rolls over and wraps an arm around Maggie’s waist. That’s normally how they fall asleep, because it gets warm when they start out the night completely tangled up in each other, but Alex isn’t the least bit surprised when Maggie scoots even closer, until Alex is sure she can feel the smaller woman’s heartbeat against her skin.

“You’re here.” 

“Yeah, I think I am.”

“... promise me you won’t ever do that again, promise you’ll be here when I wake up?”

“I promise, Maggie.”

“You have no idea how _fucking_ terrified I was, Danvers.”

“I know,” Alex whispers. “I know, baby, I’m sorry.”

Maggie tilts her head and inhales deeply, her ribcage shifting under Alex’s hands, and it takes so long before she responds that Alex thinks she’s fallen asleep, that she’s about to drift off herself.

“Good,” Maggie says quietly, and it’s one of the last things Alex is aware of before she falls asleep, not an inch between her and the woman who’s becoming her entire world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this? I don't know, but I know I cried when Alex almost ended up on the other end of the universe, and I lowkey disregarded the actual ending of the episode because Maggie would probably have been so freaked out by it and I just... I just wanted that scene. ANYWAYS.

**Author's Note:**

> When you were going to post several drabbles from this in one go tonight but then we had 56 seconds of Sanvers fluff in the new Supergirl episode and I completely short circuited.
> 
> Anyways...
> 
> This is just going to be like a little collection of related drabbles based off lines from the number Seasons of Love from RENT, and I've got like most of it planned so this will be over and done with relatively soon. (Personal goal: finish it by next week's Supergirl ep or the Sanvers will just take you out for the evening. Again).
> 
> As always, I'm open for any kind of prompts or requests over at my tumblr alexdxnverss, so you know. Hit me up if you've got an itching for any fics or AUs. 
> 
> And in the meantime, I hope you enjoy this piece!


End file.
